


Time Heals (Almost) All Wounds

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time Heals (Almost) All Wounds

This trip to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was no different than any other.

Lily and Rose were looking at the line of love Potions, giggling madly.

Al and Scorpius had their heads together in a corner, taking turns looking to see if they were being watched.

Teddy and James had stepped into the private room of adult merchandise, coming out later with elegant but discreet shopping bags that no revealing charm could penetrate.

Heading toward the staff room, Ginny found Harry and George laughing madly as if they were still schoolboys. She smiled even as her heart clenched, missing Fred's laughter.


End file.
